Finding love
by Helen N
Summary: On its way to Hogwars the Hogwarts Express is attacked by Deatheaters. The students must carefully make their way to school on foot. HPDM slash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The train crash**

**A/N: **I have rewritten this chapter, excluding the OC I had in it, because it didn't seem right. Thanks to my wonderful beta Muggleborn Fairy! Enjoy! Oh and please review! Pwease!

It was once again the first of September. Harry Potter, who had had a very boring summer at his muggle relatives, was waiting for his friends on platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting.

In less than a few minutes he heard his name being called and turned around. A tall redheaded boy and a bushy haired girl were running towards him.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger all but yelled, hugging him.

"'Mione, give him some air!" clucked Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend since his first train ride to Hogwarts.

"I see you woke up on time this year Ron," Harry teased his best friend.

"Shut up smart ass!" Ron growled angrily, blushing crimson. "Anyway how was your holiday?"

"Fine," said Hermione.

"Boring!" Harry said yawning. "Yours?"

"Pretty wicked, if you don't count being sun burned three times…"

Mrs. Weasley, a redheaded woman, along with a bunch of other redheads headed towards them.

"Hello dears," she said hugging Hermione "I'm so glad to see you again Hermione, oh and you too Harry!" She embraced Harry in a motherly hug.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," the two said in unison after the hugs ended.

"Hey guys," greeted an Irish accent as Seamus Finnegan, another boy in his house, neared them; beside him was his best friend, Dean Thomas.

"Hi, Seamus, Dean, nice to see you guys again" said Ron, shaking hands with each of them.

"You should better get into the train dears, it's about to leave!" smiled Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, come on!" said Dean, carrying his trunk.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ginny started climbing onto the train, whilst Mrs. Weasley and the twins said goodbye to them.

They found a free compartment and made themselves comfortable. Not long after that there was a knock at the door, it opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't wait for anybody to say anything; he simply walked in and placed his trunk in the empty space in the luggage compartment. When Harry couldn't bare it any longer he asked, "What the fuck are you doing in here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned calmly to face Harry and answered, "Tacking a seat in the compartment, what does it look like?"

"I see that but I think you entered the wrong compartment, Malfoy," sneered Hermione.

"From what I see, this compartment has a free place, and I don't see what is wrong with me taking it…" said Malfoy, who was still very calm.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it until you came!" Ron roared.

"That's right," agreed Harry, "Malfoy, you have no right to stay in this compartment so get the hell out!"

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione said, half shocked, half annoyed.

But Harry didn't answer, because he didn't quite trust his voice. Malfoy quietly took his trunk and exited the compartment. But before he got out Harry thought he saw something in Malfoy's eyes he had never seen before. Hurt. Why was Malfoy hurt for? He probably just wanted to play a prank on them. But that look on his face… it looked too true to be false. Harry almost felt sad for yelling at him. _What?_ _He was regretting yelling at Malfoy? Malfoy of all people?_ His intern monologue was interrupted by Hermione, who almost yelled angrily "Okay, what got into you all? Well?"

"What are you saying Hermione? That we should have left him stay? Are you nutts?" Ron shouted.

"First: stop that fucking yelling: second: Don't ever doubt Hermione's sanity and thirdly: That's exactly what she's implying! Do you even know what happened to him this summer?" Seamus growled, pretty pissed.

"Why would we care?" said Harry angrily.

"What's the hell is wrong with you? You're not the Harry I know!" Hermione squeaked.

"So wha…" Harry stopped in mid sentence. _What was wrong with him?_ _He surely wasn't like this_. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Seamus, what exactly did happen to Malfoy?" asked Ginny, who had been quiet until now.

"Dad has a lot of influence in the Ministry, even if he is a muggle, and can easily get information from there…"

"Get to the point!" Ron growled.

"Well, because of the incident at the Ministry, Malfoy senior and Narcissa were arrested for serving Voldemort. The Malfoy Manor was confiscated. I don't even know how Malfoy survived the last month. I guess that without his daddy he isn't the Slytherin Prince anymore and the other Slytherins finally got sick of him and now they wanna kick his ass."

"Then where did he stay all summer?" asked Hermione who seemed to pity him.

"I don't know," said Seamus, looking at the ground.

The rest of the ride, they hardly spoke, all lost in their own thoughts.

Harry was thinking about what he had heard about Malfoy. He wouldn't have thought that Malfoy would end up with nothing. Time flew unnoticed and before Harry finished thinking it was night.

"We better get dressed," said Hermione in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Just then a very red and terrified looking Neville Longbottom ran into their compartment.

"Guys they're attacking…I mean we're getting attacked…I mean …"

"Who Neville who?" Ginny yelled, shocking everyone.

"D…d…de…"

But just then the lights went off and the train started humming. People started yelling. Harry fell off his seat and tried to get up, but suddenly there was a loud crash and Harry was sent flying into the wall. Everything went black.

**A/N** : Pwease review, for me??? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**On the run**

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. Sorry, it took kind of long. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Muggleborn fairy. Pwease review!

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" a female voice said, Harry could recognize that voice even in hell.

"Oh … Ginny, what happened?"

"You were knocked out…" she replied.

"Thanks, I hadn't figured that out…" He said sarcastically. "I mean why are the lights off and…and why did the train stop?"

"Deatheaters. Get up, we have to run from the train," said Ron from somewhere close.

"Take only the stuff you need," said Hermione, who had a backpack almost full.

"Come on, I'll wait up for you!" said Dean.

Harry quickly went to his trunk, took his schoolbag and filled it with a change of clothes and the sandwiches he had packed for the train ride. He followed Dean out of the compartment and out of the train. There he observed the train had stopped on an old rural way and had forest on both sides. It was dark, except for a few muggle flashlights. Nobody was using magic. Students were slowly filtering out of the train wreckage. The Head Girl, who surprisingly was Cho Chang, stepped to the front.

"Listen, Deatheaters attacked the train and I think they're after some of us."

At this every eye was on Harry.

"What are you starring at me?" He snapped at a bunch of curious third year Hufflepuffs.

"Hey, people, that's not the problem, the problem, Cho, is how are we going to get back to Hogwarts on foot and in one piece?" asked Ginny, who stepped in front of Cho.

"Well, Ginny, that's exactly what I wanted to say…"

"Then get on with it!" Ron growled at her from the crowd.

Cho glared at him. "The only way we are partially protected is walking to Hogwarts through the woods."

"Through the woods? You have to be kidding!" protested Ron who visibly paled as others began to protest.

But Hermione, who had been thinking until then, said out loud, "No, she's right, the only way we'll get undetected at Hogwarts is through the woods and we can't use magic. It's the only way."

This time everyone was quiet. Few doubted Hermione's knowledge in this type of problem. Harry decided this was a moment where Hermione needed his help. He stood beside Hermione and said, "I'm with you, Hermione. Are you with us or against us?" he asked the crowd.

The first who came next to them were Ron and Ginny. Then people started to rise they're hand to signal that they agreed. Cho turned at Hermione and mouthed a "thank you" and Hermione just nodded at her.

Then the catastrophe happened. A curse was heard and Ernie McMillan fell dead on the ground. People panicked and started screaming. Cho and the Head Boy, a Hufflepuff whose name Harry didn't know, were helping the smaller years into the forest, while the bigger ones ran by themselves. Harry was running as fast as he could. Stealing a glance back he saw a boy who was limping and loosing speed. Harry made his mind in a fraction of second and ran to the boy, whose face he couldn't see, and put the boy's arm over his shoulders so that the boy could lean against him. He said to the boy, "Come on, you have to run as fast as you can, understand?"

The boy just nodded, and even if Harry couldn't see his face through the darkness he could almost feel the boy's pain from the probably broken leg.

Harry started running as fast as he could to catch up with the others. The boy, who was laying almost all his weight on Harry, was moaning every time his foot hit the ground.

After about half an hour of running into the forest, stealing glances back, Harry saw that the large group of students had stopped, and a big fire was made. Everybody was sitting down and resting. Hannah Abbot was crying. Ernie had been her boyfriend.

Harry walked with the boy to a tree and lay him down. Then, in the dim fire light, he saw who he had been helping for the past half of hour.

"Malfoy?!"

"Potter…" Malfoy drawled unsurprised.

"It was you all the time? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I wasn't in the best mood for talking and it wasn't the best moment either."

"Trust a Malfoy to always save their asses. If I knew it was you I could have dumped you on the road!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Potter, you know you wouldn't have, you're too much of a Gryffindor and the Golden Boy." Malfoy sneered whilst letting himself fall next to the tree.

"Don't be so sure Malfoy…" Harry smirked, and then left Malfoy alone.

He walked over to Hermione, who was making plans with Cho and the Head boy, whose name, Harry heard, was Evan, whilst Ron, Ginny and Dean ripped pieces from a shirt to make bandages.

"Hermione, what have you found out?" Harry asked when he reached them.

"Not much more than we knew before," Hermione replied sadly. "Tomorrow, when the sun rises, we'll go north and hope we'll get to Hogwarts in one piece…"

"Okay," Cho said, taking a few cloth pieces, "Evan, you go to the north and west parts of the students and everybody hurt. I'll go to the south and east parts."

"Um… Evan" Harry said before he realized what he was saying, "Malfoy's leg is probably broken, if you can, go and help him."

Ginny, from next to him, smirked. "Now how would you know such a thing?"

"Because I carried him here _without_ knowing who he was."

"If you say so…" Ginny continued smirking.

Then a female voice was heard in the nearby distance. "Evan, come fast, something has happened to Parvatti!" It was Lavender.

"Great. You take care of Malfoy, Harry; I have to go to Parvatti." Evan groaned, giving Harry a few cloth pieces and two medium length pieces of wood.

"Yuppy…" Harry said sarcastically and started walking back the way he came.

Malfoy stood in the same place Harry had left him. He had ripped his trousers to his knees and Harry noticed his shin was covered in blood. As if he had sensed Harry's smell, Malfoy raised his head to glare at Harry.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not happy about this either, but I have to bandage your leg." Harry glared back.

"If you dare touch my leg, I'll hex you into oblivion!" Malfoy threatened.

"Was that a challenge?" Harry smirked. "Look, Malfoy those cuts are going to get infected if we don't bandage them…"

"Why can't we use magic? It's much less barbaric!"

"Because they'll figure where we are…" Harry answered annoyed. "But that is what you want, isn't it? You want your master to find us, don't you?"

"I'm not serving Voldemort." Malfoy growled.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'M NOT SERVING VOLDEMORT!" Malfoy yelled and tears were almost forming in his eyes. He tried to get up but fell back. "Stupid, useless limb!"

Though Harry didn't totally believe him, he couldn't stand seeing the boy like this. "Let me bandage you, Malfoy, you'll fell better after."

Malfoy didn't protest this time, actually, he didn't say anything, he just stared at the other end of their "camp" where Evan was bandaging a third year boy from Ravenclaw. Malfoy hissed lightly when Harry started cleaning his cuts, and Harry was almost relieved when he found out that Malfoy's leg wasn't broken. He bandaged the leg as gentle as he could, after he cleaned all the cuts.

When he finished, Malfoy just covered his leg with the material he had ripped from his trousers and tried to get up but fell again.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry spoke, "You're not in the best mood for walking, so I suggest you stay here."

"In normal conditions I wouldn't listen to you," Malfoy sighed "But now I have no alternative"

Malfoy sat down and made himself comfortable. Well as comfortable as you can be sitting on the cold ground and leaning against a tree. Cho was walking from student to student, giving each a sandwich and a fruit, from the food she took from the train. She arrived to them and gave Harry a chicken sandwich and a big juicy apple. But Malfoy received half of a sandwich and a small pear.

Harry glared nastily at her, but she just shrugged and left. Malfoy sighed and started to eat his sandwich. Looking at the blond boy, Harry decided that, even it was Malfoy, he didn't deserve this treatment and he handed Malfoy his apple.

"Here, I'm not that hungry," he lied.

"You're not doing this because of pity are you?" Malfoy asked, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"No, I just think what she did was wrong." He smiled a little, handing Malfoy the apple.

"Thank you," whispered Malfoy, almost afraid of the words he has just said.

"Don't mention it," Harry said quickly and left, searching for Ron and Hermione.

He found them curled together in Ron's jacket, leaning against a tree. Harry thought he'd better not disturb them, so he literally threw himself on the ground near the fire. He had just had a civil conversation with Malfoy and the worst part is that he had enjoyed it. He heard some noise next to him and turned to see Ginny on his right.

"Problems?" she asked

"No, just thinking," he lied.

"Don't worry; little problems will pass, now that we have to fear for our lives. It will end up well."

"I hope so, Ginny, I hope so…" Harry said, looking at the dark sky, lost in thought.

**A/N:** That's all for now, I'll try to update soon! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion and plans**

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved. And a big thanks to my beta, Muggleborn fairy!!

The next day Harry was awoken by some noises next to him. Suddenly he remembered…The crash. Deatheaters. The running. Malfoy. He groaned loudly and sat up, noticing that he had been covered in a tattered old blanket… the blanket Malfoy had the night before.

He groaned again, picked the blanket up and threw it into his schoolbag, next to him. Harry put his schoolbag on his back and walked to the ash left from the once big fire, where Ron and Hermione were sitting, each eating an apple.

"Good mornin' !" Harry yawned.

"Mornin' !" Ron answered.

"Harry! Here, have an apple. We're leaving in half an hour. Cho and Evan are waking the others," Hermione smiled, throwing Harry an apple.

"Thanks." Harry smiled back. "Hermione, how much time is it going to take to get back to Hogwarts?"

"First of all, we don't even know if we going to get to Hogwarts." said Evan, who was passing them, a bit grinning at Harry.

Harry couldn't stop but smile back. It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to! Evan just had that effect on people. He had to admit, Evan was really good-looking. He had light brown hair and a really, really nice-looking body. But Harry knew he couldn't fall for another guy. _'Okay, don't go there again.'_ he thought. _'You know very well you're bisexual. But still, it's weird to look at another boy's ass.' _He shuddered, realizing that was exactly what he was doing.

"Harry, you're drooling," Ron pointed out.

"I am?" Harry woke up from his daydreaming. "Oh, I am"

"As Evan was saying, we don't even know if we're going to get to Hogwarts. We'll just go north and hope we'll get there."

"Great…" Harry growled.

They stood in silence, eating their breakfast, until they heard some walking noise and turned to see Malfoy heading towards them, leaning on a cane. He reached what was left from the once big fire and sat at a distance from the trio.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Hermione tried being polite.

Malfoy muttered something that sounded like "Morning." And accepted the apple Hermione offered him. Harry stared at his feet and felt his face blush crimson. Part of him wanted to ask Malfoy why he helped him, but another part of him didn't want to see Malfoy again. He decided it was safer to choose the second option and stared at his feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. That's exactly when Malfoy decided to speak.

"Potter, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

'Great,' Harry thought. 'Malfoy, you have the discretion of an elephant.' Ron and Hermione threw him weird looks.

"What does he mean, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer. Blushing like mad, he searched in his schoolbag for the blanket and gave it to Malfoy, avoiding eye-contact.

"Thank you," Malfoy smirked at Harry and just took the blanket and put it in his backpack. He got up and walked to where Evan was waking the others.

"Okay, what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Um… nothing," Harry replied, trying to act stupid.

"Harry Potter! Don't tell me we imagined it!" Hermione said, offended.

"Maybe you did," Harry muttered more for himself.

"Harry! Since when are you keeping secrets from us?" Ron asked angry.

"Hell! What's to say?" Harry yelled angry. "I just woke up this morning with his blanket on me! Jeez!"

Ron and Hermione at least had the dignity and guilt to look down. Harry looked around. 'Shit' he thought. Every eye was on him. It seemed he had woken everyone in the camp. Malfoy and Evan, who were in the near distance, were staring at him. Malfoy, he observed, was smirking at him. 'That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

Harry blushed madly and looked once again at his feet.

"Oh…" was all Ron could mutter.

"I'm going for a walk," He announced to his friends.

"Don't go too far!" Hermione yelled after him.

Harry turned to her and gave her the 'I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-fuck-off' glare. He walked about thirty meters through the woods, stopped and looked back to the camp. 'Gosh' he thought. 'People can be so annoying. And Malfoy…uhh… I want to kill him!'

Then Harry noticed Malfoy was heading for the place where he was standing. 'Speaking of ferrets,' Malfoy simply ignored him, sat a few meters away from him and started playing with a leaf.

"You know, you could have been louder about the blanket thing. Maybe that way all camp could have heard you…" Harry muttered before he could stop.

"You want it louder?" Malfoy smirked at Harry's glare.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I'm talking about so stop acting stupid…"

Malfoy was quiet for a few moments, looking at his leaf. After a while he just murmured, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

Harry didn't push it; he didn't want to end up yelling at Malfoy in front of the entire camp. Yelling was heard. It was Evan.

"Hey Harry, Draco, Come! We're leaving!"

"Great." They both muttered in unison

They both went back to the ash, without saying a word to each other, where every student was waiting. Everyone had their things packed and were looking sleepy. Ron, Hermione, Cho and Evan were in front. Leaving Malfoy alone Harry left for the place where his friends were. When she saw him, Hermione blushed, but Ron, being less intelligent, said, "What did you talk with Malfoy over there?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" asked Ron annoyed.

"Can you be anymore impossibly insensible and incredibly irascible?"

"What? Too many "i" words! Speak English for fuck's sake!"

Hermione let out a frustrated cry.

"Shut it!" Harry interrupted. "I hate Malfoy and its bloody mutual."

"Well, Harry…" Hermione squeaked.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Faster…"

"I don't think it's mutual." She finished.

It took a couple of seconds for Harry's brain to register what Hermione had said.

"WHAT???" he practically yelled, attracting everyone's attention.

"Shh… be quiet!" she whispered.

"Okay what do you know?" Harry asked, trying to calm down.

Cho gave the command and everyone started moving, direction north. Hermione didn't answer. She seemed deep in thought.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but judging by the way he looks at you, he doesn't quite hate you anymore," She paused to look at Harry's reaction.

"Continue," Harry nodded.

"Well I have this strange feeling that he likes you in a romantic way," She said quickly.

Harry gaped at her. Haw could she state such a ridiculous thing, Hermione of all people! He would have expected this from Ron, but Hermione! He realized he hadn't said a thing so he tried to form a reply.

"How… um… how do you know?" he muttered before he knew.

"Well it's obvious!"

"Great. But how… how…?

"How could he like you? How could he be gay?"

"Yeah…" Harry was relieved to see Hermione had figured what he was trying to say.

"Well, it's pretty easy to see he's gay. He has perfectly manicured nails, perfectly neat clothes, unlike most boys, and he always had a mirror with him. And you don't have to be a genius to see you are good-looking." She murmured the last part blushing.

Harry continued his gaping session, realizing everything fit. Ron, who had been arguing with Cho over Quidditch teams, turned to them.

"I'm hungry," He declared.

The other two groaned, and Harry slapped him on the back.

A few meters backwards, in the crowd, a blond slim boy was starring at Harry, lost in thought.

A couple of hours later…

"I'm hungry!" Ron moaned.

"Again???" Hermione exclaimed.

"You bloody ate two hours ago!" Harry added.

"So?" Ron moaned again in a high-pinched voice.

"You're hopeless!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

From the back, Draco smirked at them. He decided this was the perfect moment for "action". He walked a few meters so he was right in the back and "accidentally" tripped on a rock and fell on the cold ground. He groaned loudly, to be sure Harry heard him.

"Oooooooow!"

"Malfoy," Harry called, and, by reflex, he helped Malfoy up, and gave him his cane.

He then noticed people were staring at him….Again…What the hell was it this time?

Then it stuck. Malfoy liked him. Maybe Hermione wasn't the only one who figured it. 'Shit' he thought. He let go of Malfoy and ran to catch up with his friends, avoiding the other's looks.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, oblivious to Harry's mood.

"Don't ask." Harry muttered.

"Ooookay." Ron said finally.

Malfoy, who was right in Harry's back again, and had heard their "Conversation" smirked. The plan was working. Time for stage two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Maybe Malfoy isn't so bad**

"I need a bloody shower and my toothbrush!" Ron moaned.

It was about noon. The students were taking a break for lunch. Harry and his two best friends were sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree, eating their poor lunch.

"I dunno about the toothbrush but if you need a shower, there's that lake of mud we passed a while ago," Harry smirked.

"Very funny, Harry, I'm dying with laughter…" Ron said sarcastically.

After this all three of them were quiet, each lost in their own world.

"You know," Hermione muttered quietly, "you could at least be friends with him. He has changed a lot."

Harry was confused. He followed Hermione's gaze. Then he figured what she was talking about. Malfoy was a few meters away from them, eating his meal, gazing into space, lost in thought.

"Oh Hermione, cut the crap, you know all he wants is to sleep with me!"

"Maybe or maybe not," Hermione answered.

"You sound like Dumbledore. I thought he was the only one who trusts anyone. How do you know he's changed?" he asked, a glare stuck on his face.

"Well first of all he doesn't make fun of us anymore…" she started.

"Because he wants to get close enough to me to shag me," Harry interrupted, his glare still on Malfoy.

"And second," Hermione continued as if she wasn't interrupted at all, "I had a little chat with him this morning, before you two woke up and he was quite friendly and he even called me 'Hermione'!"

"And what do you want me to do? Go snog him senseless just because he was nice to you?" Harry growled angry.

"No. Invite him to have lunch with us," Hermione said calmly.

"Sure… why don't I propose him too if I'm doing that…"

"Harry trust me in this one. Please." Hermione pleaded.

"Okay. But if tries something funny both you and him are dead."

"Deal," Hermione smiled.

Harry got up and started walking the few meters that were keeping him away from Malfoy. He already hated himself for making the "deal", especially since he knew Malfoy wanted to get in his pants. When Harry reached him, Malfoy turned his head to him, a blank expression on his face.

"Um… Malfoy…" Harry started.

"Yes?" Malfoy answered his expression still blank.

"Um… would you like to… you know… take lunch with me… I mean us, Ron and Hermione too…"

A smile appeared on Malfoy's fine features, he looked almost angelic. _No! I did not just think that Malfoy is angelic'_ Harry thought desperately.

"Why not? I don't have much company," Malfoy continued smiling.

"Um… okay… follow me," Harry murmured and felt his face flush. _Why am I blushing?_ he thought bitterly. _It's only Malfoy_! '_Yes, but it's like you're inviting him on a date'_ said a voice in his head that sounded like Hermione. _'Am not!' 'Are too!' 'Am not! Hell, I can't believe I'm arguing with myself! I must be going crazy!_'

"Potter?" Malfoy asked from somewhere in Harry's back. "Hello, anybody home?"

Harry snapped out of his day-dreaming. "Um… yes, I'm awake, just thinking."

"If you say so," Malfoy said and started limping in the direction Harry had come from, leaning on his wooden came. "Come on, in your dreaming state I think you have to follow me."

"I am not in a 'dreaming state'," Harry pouted without realizing.

Harry started following Malfoy. _'He's such a dick!'_ he thought, gazing at said blondes back while he was limping his way to Ron and Hermione. When they reached, Ron glared at Malfoy and Hermione put a fake smile on her face.

"Hello Malfoy," she greeted.

"Granger," Malfoy nodded.

Ron muttered something that sounded like 'Hello ferret'. But was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

Both Harry and Malfoy sat down, leaving a distance between them, followed by a long and awkward silence. _'This silence is killing me!'_ Harry's mind yelled. _'Come on somebody say a word, Ron, Malfoy fight for Heaven's sake! Some Griffindors…'_

As if she had read his mind, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"So… um… Malfoy, we don't kinda know anything about you because, as you know, we haven't been best friends. So, for a start, what's your favourite colour?"

"_Smooth Hermione, very smooth…'_ Harry thought sarcastically. But, surprisingly, Malfoy answered.

"Green and sometimes black, you?"

'_Wow, when did Malfoy get so social?'_ Harry was impressed. _'Oh, I have to answer! What is my favourite colour? I never thought about it!'_

"Red and purple and even blue when the mood strikes," Hermione smiled.

"Orange," Ron muttered.

It was Harry's turn and he still hadn't decided. So he said the first colour that passed his mind, which happened to be… "Pink." Realizing what he had just said, Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked. Of course Ron and Hermione had to start laughing like the best friends they were. He wasn't even surprised that Malfoy was laughing along. _'Little buggers.'_

What did surprise him was that Malfoy was the first one who stopped laughing and said, "Good joke, even fooled me for a second. Seriously, what is your favourite color?"

Harry was in state of shock. Malfoy was smiling. No, not smirking, actually smiling. And he had such a beautiful smile. '_No, bad Harry, it's not the time for this. Ooops… forgot to answer_.'

"Um… I don't have a preference. I think green too." He faked a smile. _'Good. This time I didn't mess it up. Thank Lord.'_

"Good," Hermione started, her smile not fake this time. "Favourite school subject?"

"You couldn't resist, could you, Hermione?" Ron muttered.

Hermione shoot him a deadly glare while Malfoy opened his mouth to answer.

"Potions, and Ancient Runes are okay too, I guess. How about you Granger?"

"Wow, I love Ancient Runes too! And I also like Transfiguration and Charms and…" Hermione was interrupted by Ron.

"Say everything…"

"Not everything!" Hermione said, looking insulted. "I hate Divination!"

"Okay, almost everything," Ron corrected himself.

"Whatever," Malfoy said. "Potter? Weasley?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" they both said in unison.

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged a weird look and said, also in unison, "Only?"

Harry groaned and Ron muttered "Bloody geeks". At this, Malfoy sent a very ugly glare at Ron for calling him a "geek". Hermione decided to say something before they started fighting.

"Um… so who'd like to give another topic?"

"How about Quidditch?" Ron grinned.

Hermione groaned and Malfoy almost yelled "Not Quidditch!"

"You don't like Quidditch?" To say Harry was surprised was a big understatement.

"The game is okay," Malfoy started, turning his piercing grey eyes to Harry, "But I can't stand all those bloody teams with all those weird names!"

"Hm… got a point there," Harry agreed.

"Of course I do." Malfoy smirked. "Potter, a topic. This conversation is actually getting interesting."

"A topic… um…" Harry babbled. _'Great'_ he thought. _'Something to talk about, something to talk about, something to talk about… Bingo!' _"Favourite food?" _'Oh! I'm so pathetic!'_

"Chocolate frogs! Ron answered happily.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Malfoy muttered silently. Then he turned his head to the floor and muttered even silenter, barely audible: "Mashed potatoes."

"Mashed potatoes? But that's muggle food!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Malfoy, is it me or are you a muggle lover?" Harry smirked.

"Ewwww… that's gross, Potter!" Malfoy said disturbed.

"What are mashed potatoes?" asked Ron.

The other three groaned. That was Ron alright. Their conversation lasted for another hour. Surprisingly Harry found out that Malfoy wanted to refuse the Dark Mark, which should have been given to him the last summer, that he's pretty good at drawing, that he likes _romance_ novels and that he knows what a TV is.

After lunch everybody started walking north again. Hermione invited Malfoy to stay with them and Harry was surprised to realize that he didn't mind the very least. Not even Ron complained… too much. Hermione had started to explain to Malfoy about what she had read about the secret passages in Hogwarts.

"Wait a minute, Granger," Malfoy said surprised. "You're saying that there are dozens of passages in Hogwarts? I mean I knew they existed, but dozens?"

"Yes, dozens," Hermione sighed. "And you can call me Hermione."

"Um… okay Hermione." Malfoy said, his voice shaking a little. "I guess you could call me Draco then… But still dozens?"

"Yes, dozens, Malfoy," Harry said annoyed. "If you don't believe me, when we get to Hogwarts, I'll take you on a tour to a couple of them…"

"Really? Won't you forget once we get to Hogwarts?''

'_Ooops…Malfoy actually believed it! It was just a joke!'_

"Um… sure," He answered.

"We'll see. Oh, and we decided to be on first name basics, so you can call me Draco."

"Um… Okay Draco," Harry said. Draco's name sounded weird coming out of his mouth, but somewhat natural.

'_Well,'_ he thought, _'maybe Malfoy isn't so bad.'_

'**Well,'** Draco thought, _'stage two is working pretty well.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The storm**_

"My feet hurt!" Ron moaned.

"Your head should hurt after I hit it!" Malfoy threatened.

"Malfoy! Leave him alone!" Harry snapped, glaring at Malfoy.

"What? Tell me he isn't annoying without lying!" Malfoy returned Harry's glare.

"Okay, he is a little annoying…" Harry was interrupted by Ron who yelled a "Hey!" "But you don't have to act like that."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all wrapped up!" Malfoy smirked.

Harry sighed. Malfoy could be such a dick, but even he, Harry, couldn't say he wasn't funny. And, damn, Ron was annoying. They have been heading north for same time now and there was no sign of Hogwarts. Instead, the weather was getting colder by every hour. Then Harry felt it. On the back of his neck. A drop of water. Rain. Maybe he was imagining it.

"Hey, I felt a raindrop!" Hermione exclaimed. 'So much for imagination.'

"I felt it too." Ron said, his tone serious.

"Shit." Malfoy swore. "If it rains we have no place to go!"

Less than five minutes passed and everyone had observed it was going to rain. At one point Harry realized that the long line of students had turned west. As soon as they observed this Hermione left to talk with the Head-Boy and Head-Girl and the other prefects. The other three remained silent.

"It's taking her a lot of bloody time." Ron muttered.

"Something is probably wrong." Malfoy answered. "Weasley we should probably go too."

"Why?" Ron raised his gaze to Malfoy.

"Because we're prefects!" Malfoy answered annoyed.

"Oh." Was all Ron could say.

The two started walking, or in Malfoy's case limping, faster to get to the beginning of the line. It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that he was going to be left alone. He ran to Malfoy, who was the nearest to him, grabbed his arm and said:

"Wait, I'm coming too."

"Scared to stay alone, _Harry_?" Malfoy mocked him, accenting his first name.

"No, I just wanted to find out what happened too, _Draco_." Harry glared.

"If you say so. Come."

Harry followed Malfoy. After five minutes or so of fast walking they reached the beginning of the line, where Hermione was calmly walking next to Cho. Ron ran next to her side, a growl on his face.

"Well?" he said

"Huh? Oh, Ron! You came here, perfect! I was just thinking of coming for you." She said and if she observed his growl she was not quite showing it.

"Why are we going west?" Malfoy, who had limped next to Hermione asked.

"There is a cave at about another half of hour walking in front. It's going to be a big storm. It will probably rain all night." She answered.

Nobody said anything after that. Harry was walking in Malfoy's right, so, from the corner of his eye he started observing him. Malfoy hadn't changed a lot since last year. Still, the most obvious thing was that he didn't have that arrogant look anymore.

After some while of walking Harry observed something through the now abundant rain. It was a hill of about sixty feet with a big hole in it. A cave. They have finally reached shelter and safety. They all started entering and, at the prefects' command, started setting a "camp". Once they were all in their place, Cho walked to the center of the camp, to catch everyone's attention.

"We're here because of the storm, as you probably observed, and will probably stay here over night and most of tomorrow. I want you to stay in groups to be warm. Nobody should stay alone. It's getting dark. The prefects will be in charge while Evan and I go to take wood for fire. Understood?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She took Evan and exited the cave. Hermione, who was sitting down next to Ron, Harry and Draco, sat up and turned to Ron.

"Come on, Ron, let's watch for them."

Ron muttered something obscene about responsibility, but got up too. Malfoy, who observed the scene in amusement got up as fast as a limping person could, locked eyes with Hermione and said:

"I'm a prefect too."

"Draco." Hermione said as gentle as possible, "You're tired and in a much more delicate situation than us. Better stay and rest."

"Why lie, Granger?" Malfoy sneered. "Just tell the truth and say I'm useless."

Hermione sighed. "No, Draco, that's not what I'm saying. You're hurt and still weak. It wouldn't be wise to work more than necessary."

Malfoy literary threw himself back on the cold floor. Hermione smiled sympathetically at him, took Ron by the arm and left. Malfoy, who had started inspecting his hands muttered: "I hate being useless."

Harry, who had been watching the entire conversation silently, gazing at his own hands, raised his head to look at Malfoy. Suddenly he felt a wave of pity for the blond.

"You're not useless, Malfoy." Harry tried, putting a comforting hand on Malfoy's back. "You've had an accident and it's for your own good to stay calm and not to overtire yourself."

'_I can't believe I'm comforting Malfoy!'_ Harry thought.

'_I can't believe I'm being comforted by Potter!_' Malfoy thought.

Time passed. Before they knew it, it was dark, small fires were made in different corners of the cave and the Head Boy and Head Girl were distributing food to the students.

Harry was in depression. He was lost in the middle of nowhere with _Malfoy_ of all people, he was hungry, he didn't like the food, it was raining and it was freaking cold!

The golden trio plus Malfoy had finished eating their poor meal, and now were trying to get warm. Suddenly Hermione sat up and tucked Ron's sleeve.

"Come on, Ron," she said, "I want to talk something with Cho."

"Then go. Do you need my permission?"

"Because I don't want to go alone."

"I'll come with you…" Harry offered.

"NO!" Hermione glared at him as if he did something wrong with his friendly offer. "I want Ron to come."

Ron swore under his breath but sat up and followed Hermione in Cho's direction.

'Odd.' Harry thought, 'If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to leave me alone with Malfoy. But that's ridiculous. They wouldn't do that on porpoise, would they?'

"Man, it's freezing!" Harry muttered after a few minutes.

Malfoy didn't answer, but just searched in his backpack and got a blanket out of it. The same blanket Harry had found on him a few days ago. _'Great.' _

"Here, it will keep you warm." Malfoy muttered shyly.

"But, won't you need it?" Harry asked, shocked. Malfoy was being nice to him???

"Nonsense." Malfoy covered Harry with the blanket. "I'm not cold."

"Um… okay. Thank you." Malfoy chose to stay in the cold and give Harry his only blanket? The world has officially gone insane!

"Don't mention it." Malfoy raised his legs to his chest, crossed his arms over there and rested his chin on his knees. After a minute he started shivering. It was obvious he was cold.

"Mal… Draco, you're shivering…" Harry started.

"I'm not cold." Malfoy snapped.

'_Idiot. He's too stubborn to even admit it. Who am I kidding? I would have done the same thing in his place. But still…' _

Harry- shocking both Malfoy and himself –crawled closer to Malfoy and put the blanket on both of them.

"Here, now we're both warm." Harry said, not observing Malfoy's pink blush.

Then, in the dim light and the warmness of the blanket and each other's bodies, both Harry and Draco fell asleep, Draco's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head leaning on Draco's. Like this they were found by Ron and Hermione when they returned.

"Blimey!" Ron swore. "Malfoy possessed Harry!"

"Shh! Ron be quiet or you'll wake them."

"You men you knew about this."

"It was about time it happened…"

"About time? Have you gone mad, Hermione? This is Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y!"

"No, Ron, I have not gone mad." Hermione sighed. "But if I'm right, now that he's changed, Draco is the only one who can make Harry happy…"

**A/N:** There it is guys and gals! I dunno when I can update now cause school is starting and I have an exam for which to learn. But don't worry, cause I won't abandon this fic!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The kiss**

**A/N:** Here's the sixth chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's just that school is killing me. Hope you like it! Thanks to Muggleborn Fairy for beta-ing!

_Harry was running. He didn't know where or for how long, it seemed like an eternity. Everything around him was dark. He couldn't see anything. Then in the mass of darkness he saw a silhouette. A silhouette with pale skin and light blonde hair. He realized he was running towards the silhouette. When he came closer he realized who the person was. Malfoy. What was he doing here? Harry tried to stop but his feet wouldn't listen to him. In spite of his will, he reached Malfoy, who did the last thing Harry could think of: he hugged him. Harry was shocked to realize he was hugging back. When he pulled back, he looked in Malfoy's eyes and saw Malfoy's lips moving but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying. After he stopped talking, Malfoy leaned his face into Harry's. For. A. Kiss. Harry remained dead in tracks. What the hell was this? When Malfoy's lips touched his and started moving gently, Harry realized he liked the feeling. When he reached his arms to encircle Malfoy's waist everything went black._

Harry opened his eyes, shocked. It was all a dream. No, it was a nightmare. He dreamt he was snogging Malfoy! Where the hell was he, anyway? The floor was too hard to be his bed. A sound got his attention. Drip. Drip. Drip….Rain. They ware still in that bloody cave! He tried to get up but something was keeping him down. He looked down only to see Malfoy's head resting in his lap.

"What the…?!" Harry shrieked, startled, waking Malfoy up.

"Owwww," Malfoy moaned. "You're worse than an alarm clock, Potter!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry continued yelling, without realizing it.

"Sleeping, what does it look like?" Malfoy answered, rubbing his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to yell some more, but decided against it. "Nothing, forget it."

Malfoy shrugged and calmly got off Harry, yawning. Harry shook his head - could Malfoy be more obvious? Didn't he realise the position they were in? Probably not.

Noticing they were awake, Hermione made her way over with an odd smile on her face. She couldn't have…

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

'_Shit. She knows! What am I going to do? Play dumb? Horrible plan but I've got nothing better.'_

"Morning," Harry rubbed his eyes to hide his blush.

"Good morning." If Malfoy noticed something, he surely wasn't showing it. Maybe he was still asleep?

Hermione's smile widened, if that was even possible, at Harry's blush. She handed each of them a pear. Harry looked for some time at his pear. _'Not fruits again! I'd eat anything else!'_ Not having a choice, he started eating.

"Good, fruits" Malfoy said, sincerely. "Fruits are my favourite."

Harry chocked with his pear. "F-fruits? You have to be kidding!"

"What? Fruits are healthy," Malfoy defended himself.

"Oh, thank God, I'm not the only one who likes fruits!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Not you too," Harry moaned.

"Oh, Harry, you're such a child!" Hermione sighed.

Draco chuckled at the remark.

"Shut up, ferret face," Harry snapped before he could stop himself.

Malfoy turned his face to Harry. His face hadn't changed but his eyes gave everything away. They held the same hurt Harry had seen at Draco that day on the train. All of a sudden Draco got up and started walking towards the exit of the cave. Harry was once again shocked. How could Malfoy get mad just over an insult? They had been insulting each other for the past five years. Or maybe Draco actually considered Harry his friend? Friends don't do this to each other. But wait…did Harry want Draco as his friend?

"Draco, come back! Harry was just kidding!" Hermione yelled after him desperately.

But Draco couldn't or didn't want to hear her. Hermione groaned in frustration and slapped Harry over the back of his head.

"Look what you've done," she growled, raising her hand for a second slap, which Harry dodged. He looked at the entrance of the cave, where Malfoy was currently standing, leaning on the cold wall. Even through Harry could see only his back, he knew Draco wasn't smiling.

Harry did the only thing he could think of and he got up and started walking quietly towards Malfoy. He felt a grip on his hand and turned to see Hermione mouthing at him, "Be careful what you say." After she let go Harry continued his "journey of doom".

He reached the entrance of the cave and positioned himself next to Malfoy, leaving a few feet between them. In front of him was a beautiful, yet sad scene, torrential rain literally drowning everything alive. He tried to glance at Malfoy without moving his head, which was pretty hard. Still, he saw Draco's tear filled eyes. _'Why is he crying?'_

"You know, Harry," Draco started, his voice broken a little, "it took me five years to realize that you have been right all along."

"What do you mean?" Harry turned to Malfoy, now clearly seeing that he was fighting desperately not to let his tears fall.

"You were right when you didn't choose me as your friend, back in first year. You saw right threw me and knew that I didn't know how to keep a friend," Draco continued, his voice breaking more with every word.

"That's everything?" Harry said, surprised to the limit. "If it helps with something, I have to tell you that I've been thinking and I believe that I'm the one who's been wrong all the time. You're a great friend."

Draco smiled sadly and turned his gaze to the apocalyptic scene the rain was creating. "You're just saying that so I won't be mad at you anymore and Hermione won't slap you anymore. I'm more than sure you won't ever be the kind of friend I want you to be." Finally, the tears in his eyes fell down his pale checks, shining like crystals.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, even through he knew very well what Draco wanted to say.

Draco turned his gaze to his shoes, "N-nothing, never mind."

Harry was stuck. He didn't know what to say anymore. He could say he wanted Draco that way, to be his boyfriend, but that would mean lying to both of them. Or he could tell Draco that he would be only his friend and break his heart. _'Is there even a way out of this? I need a plan! Hermione was right, I really am as thick as a troll, I can do only one thing: play dumb. Yeah, I'm good at that. Act like you don't know a thing.'_

"No, it isn't nothing," Harry started. "You wanted to say something. Please continue."

"There's nothing to say," Draco answered, his voice stronger now.

"Draco," Harry put a firm hand on said blonde's shoulder. "You say you don't know how to keep friends. The truth is that deep inside you, you don't want to have any. Friends tell each other secrets. You never know, I may be able to help you."

"You can't, believe me, you can't," Draco replied quickly. He then raised his gaze to look into the dark pools that were Harry's eyes. "I c-can't tell you."

"Please try."

"I can't," he sighed, lowering his gaze. After a few seconds he raised it again, a sparkle of hope shining in them, "But I can show you."

Harry tried not to change his expression, even though his insides were in turmoil. Was that what he thought it was? As if his body wasn't listening to him anymore, he slowly nodded.

That was the signal Draco was waiting for. He looked with fear in Harry's eyes, slowly leaning his face into the raven haired boy's. Harry knew very well what Draco was about to do, yet he couldn't stop the small noise of surprise when their lips met. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he started gently moving his lips against Harry's. After a few seconds Harry found himself kissing back, in spite of himself. As soon as he felt this, Draco smirked through the kiss and raised his hands to massage the soft skin behind Harry's neck, to deepen the kiss. It was a soft, innocent kiss, but Harry has never felt so good. Even through they both wanted it to last forever, in need for air their lips parted slowly.

Now Draco's eyes were filled with a emotion Harry had never seen in them before: love, safeness and happiness. He lowered his hands and placed them lovingly on Harry's chest. Seeing Draco look at him like that, Harry started panicking and pushed him away.

"Look, D-Draco, I-I don't swing that way. I-I'm sorry." Harry's voice trembled. He couldn't stand saying this to Draco.

Those few words were enough to change Draco's expression completely. His eyes were now as cold as ice, any trace of smile disappearing. "Really?" He said, his voice cold, yet burning into Harry's bones. "It didn't seem that way from my point of view."

"Draco, please listen to me. I'm more than sure I'm straight. We can't be more that just friends. What just happened was an accident," Harry tried desperately to explain.

Draco gently pushed Harry away and turned so that Harry was facing his back, "You know what, Potter?" His voice was scary now. The next thing happened so fast that Harry didn't have time to react. Draco turned and punched Harry hard in the nose. Harry was so surprised he couldn't stop himself and fell back, his back crushing against the stone wall. "You can reject me, but don't ever lie to my face!" Draco continued. Then he turned and left quietly to the back of the cave.

Harry sat up shakily, his hand covering his bloody nose. _'What the hell was that?'_ He started walking to the place where Ron and Hermione were now talking.

"How did it go, Harry?" Hermione then noticed blood dripping between his fingers. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry left himself be bandaged, but didn't say a word for some time. After she finished bandaging his nose Hermione asked, "Harry, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

"Nothing, my ass!" Ron replied. "I saw the ferret running to the back of the cave… crying"

"W-what?" Harry turned his head to Ron.

"Yeah. It must have been one hell of a fight, too bad I missed it," Ron grinned.

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head, "Ron!" she exclaimed. "Harry, what happened there?"

Harry looked at his hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Not now. But later you'll have to tell us. Draco is our friend too."

Harry just nodded. Was that what Draco wanted in the beginning? Why did he feel bad for refusing Draco? Why did he kiss back? And when did he start calling him Draco? Life was so confusing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Promises **

**A/N:** Hello guys! I know it took kinda long, but here's a new chapter! I know, I know, this chapter is kinda boring, but I needed something to make them be friends again! Anyway, next chapter they're finally arriving to Hogwarts! A big, warm thanks to my beta, Muggleborn Fairy!

Harry was sitting on the cold ground, his back leaning against the stone wall, whilst eating supper. Draco hadn't shown his face since the little 'incident'.

'_God, Malfoy's worse than a woman! No wonder he's gay. Wait, I'm gay too! Well, bisexual, but that's not the point. Where the hell did he get the idea that I was lying? I wasn't. Was I? This is stupid! I don't like Draco. Damn him, he's just mad I rejected him! How could he think there's something to like about him? Well, there's his soft hair, his smile, when he actually smiles… and he's a damn good kisser! Okay, he's sexy, but I can't like him, can I?'_

Harry's inner monologue was interrupted by Evan, the Head Boy, who was coming in their direction. When he reached them, he smiled that smile of his that could melt anyone's heart.

"Hey guys," He started. "Listen, do you know what's wrong with Draco?"

"Draco? Do you know where he is?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, he's at the back of the cave. After two hours of crying he just fell asleep from exhaustion," Evan said, throwing a weird look at Harry.

'_Shit. How can it be so bad that he cries himself to sleep? Maybe I should talk to him… And tell him what? No, all I can do by that is make it worse. He'll get over it…'_

"And I was wondering," Evan continued, still looking funny at Harry, "Maybe one of you could come and talk him out of it. After all, you seem to be his best friends."

'_Shit. You and your big mouth, Evan. And now Hermione will…'_

"Of course! Harry, you should go, you started it."

'_Why thank you very much, Hermione… Why me?'_

"But I don't want to go!" Harry tried desperately, sounding like a three year old.

"Nonsense, you sound like you're afraid of him. Come on," Evan said, pulling Harry's arm.

Harry had no choice but to go with Evan. On their way they passed all the other 'camps'. Everybody was miserable. They were running low on food, the blankets weren't enough to keep the cold away anymore and people were growing desperate. How long will this last? When will things go back to the way there were?

"Hey, Harry?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Evan?"

"'Mione said you did something to Draco. Must be something really bad, I've never seen Draco cry before."

Harry sighed, he didn't want to talk about this.

"That bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Okay. Here we are."

In front of them was the end of the cave. On one side there was some weird construction like an improvised wall from a labyrinth made of stone.

"He's there?" Harry whispered, surprised.

"Yep. Well… good luck!" Evan patted him on the shoulder. "If something happens, call me, I'll be around here."

Harry nodded, his eyes still locked on the opening. 'Now what?' he walked to the opening and turned the corner. There, on the cold stone, in a deep sleep, lay Draco, shadows of tears still on his cheeks. _'Great, I guess it's now or never.'_ He walked to the blonde and gently touched his upper arm.

"Draco? Harry tried. "Draco?"

Draco didn't move. A little frustrated, Harry tried again. This time Draco growled and turned with his back to Harry. It was too much to be a coincidence.

"Draco, I know you're awake," Harry said firmly. "I know I hurt you, but it's the only way. Things wouldn't have worked out between us."

"That's the easy way out," the blond muttered, still not turning to face Harry. "You could have at least tried not to lie to me."

"What?" Harry shrieked. _'Not the lying thing again!'_ "Draco, I don't know what idea you've got in your head, but I wasn't lying too you!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" In one second Draco had sat up and was now pointing his wand at Harry. He had the scariest glare on his face, but the effect was ruined by the tears that were once again forming in his eyes. "Don't lie to me," He repeated. "I know you're gay or at least bisexual. I saw you looking at that Evan guy's butt! Just tell me the truth and tell me why you don't want me."

Harry felt his blood start to boil. They weren't even together and Draco was acting as if Harry was cheating on him. "Okay!" he yelled back. "If you want to hear it so much, here it is: I don't want you and I never will! I'd be embarrassed to be seen in public with a Death Eater's son, and with a selfish git like you. I hate you and that will never change!"

Even through he had asked for it, Harry was sure Draco hadn't expected him to actually say it. Draco slowly lowered his wand, the tears in his eyes falling down his cheeks. _'Damn! I broke his heart…again!'_ Draco threw his wand to the ground and tried running past Harry. Tried. Harry's excellent seeker talent helped him stop the blond before he ran past him.

Realizing he was being tugged back by the arm by Harry, Draco tried to get free from his grasp. Realizing there was no chance of escaping, he did the most unexpected thing: he fell to his knees.

Harry couldn't believe it. One moment the blond was threatening to hex him, the next he was on his knees, crying. But the image of the broken boy in front of him was tearing him apart. He had to do something! But what? _'Oh Potter, stop asking stupid questions and act on your instincts!'_ his mind screamed. _'Like something good could come out of this…'_ he answered himself. _'Oh well, here goes nothing!'_

So Harry did the first thing that popped in his mind, he threw himself onto his knees next to Draco and slowly, hesitantly hugged the blonde comfortingly. First he felt Draco's body tense next to his, but after a few seconds the Slytherin hugged him back, resting his head on Harry's chest, sobbing into his jumper.

'_Who would have thought I'd end up comforting him after everything that happened? Life is so strange.' _Harry thought, while stroking Draco's soft hair.

After a few minutes Draco's sobbing stopped and his breathing turned back to normal. Draco slowly pushed back, enough to look into Harry's eyes. Noticing this, Harry knew that Draco was trying to "read" him so he tried to let all of his emotions show; the guilty sensation; his sincere apologies; and a wave of affection that he simply couldn't control. After a few seconds of "mind reading" Draco finally blinked.

"How come that every time I try to hate you I find that I simply can't?" he asked, still piercing Harry with his gaze.

Harry didn't answer. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how.

"I… um…I…" he started, but was cut off by Draco. Not that he had known what to say, mind you.

"I know. You're sorry," Draco said softly then smirked amused. "Seriously, Potter, you're like an open book."

Harry was relieved. Thank God, Draco was such a good mind reader! He didn't even bother to tell Draco that he had wanted him to read his mind, he was an open book anyway. Now the hardest part…

"Um… one more thing…" Harry murmured, but was once again cut off by Draco.

"I know. You don't love me either," Draco's face saddened again. "But still, from your eyes, I see I'm not quite indifferent to you either."

'_Wow. He's good at this! He knows me better than I do. And he's only my goddamn… what? Rival? Friend? Object of affection? Man, I'm loosing my mind. I just called Draco Malfoy my object of affection. Shit, I still haven't answered!'_

"Yes and um… I don't want to start a… thing between us and then, you know… break up and everything… um…" Harry babbled.

'_Great. I'm worse than a first year Hufflepuff. And I'm supposed to be the dominant one in a relationship and a Griffindor. But there's something with his eyes that simply leaves me wordless.'_

"I understand," Draco said calmly. "That kind of scares me too. But we'll never know if we don't try."

'_Think! Think! Think!' _

"True. But right now I just need some time to… to sort things out," Harry tried desperately. Then a long waited idea came. "How about we meet in the Astronomy tower on the first night after we return to Hogwarts? I'll give you my answer then."

'_Potter, you are a genius!' _

Draco smiled. "Good idea. You have enough time to… to think it over." Harry couldn't help but smile back.

Then realization made itself known and Harry remembered the position they were in, hugging each other, drawn back just enough to look in each other's eyes.

"Um… Draco…" Harry started.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

'_How come he never feels embarrassed by stuff like this?'_ Harry thought, impressed.

Harry quickly let go of Draco, got up, and helped the blond up too. _'When did I become such a gentleman? But, then again, his smile is more than a great reward! Ahhh! I'm going insane!'_

"Um… Draco, can we go to Ron and Hermione, they're worried about you…"

"Oh, yeah, Hermione's lectures were probably killing you for the past few hours," Draco smirked, amused.

Harry couldn't stop but roll his eyes, exasperated. "She was hell!" Draco started laughing. That's how they spent the way back to their friends.

'_He's not that bad at all! But then why didn't I say "Yes"? I don't know, but something is scaring me. I hope this time I have is going to help me sort things out…'_

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Back home**

**A/N:** I can't believe I finally updated! It seems like a thousand of years have passed! Anyway I have a bad news… or a good news, depends how you take it… One more chapter and this story is finished! I was thinking to write a sequel, but, it you want it, this may happen in summertime, cause till then I have to learn for my exams :(. Enjoy! Oh, and a big thanks to my beta, Muggleborn fairy!

Harry was more confused than ever. The more time he spent with Draco, the more he liked the blond. The more Harry liked him, the more this situation scared him.

The next morning they had left and headed north once again. A day and a half passed and the Hogwarts students were still walking.

Even through he couldn't recognize the landscape, Harry was sure he could feel the magic in the air. That could only mean only one thing…

'_Hogwarts is close. I can feel it. I have to make a decision fast…'_ He glanced at Draco, who was in a heated argument with Ron about the importance of Quidditch. _'But this thing is too confusing… Even through I'm bisexual, I've never had a relationship with a boy before… just some silly crushes… And now Draco appears out of nowhere and claims that he loves me…'_

"Hey, Harry!" Ron patted the raven hard on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Isn't Quidditch the most important thing in the world?"

"Um… yeah, sure, Ron," Harry knew he couldn't argue with Ron over Quidditch, last time he did had, it had ended up really bad…

"Excuse me?" Draco raised one perfect eyebrow, annoyed. "This obsession with Quidditch is absolutely ridiculous!"

"What?" Ron shrieked. "Why you god damn dyed blond ferret!"

Harry and Hermione couldn't help chuckle, Ron flashed a proud grin while Draco's face reddened with anger.

"You can call me a ferret, but don't ever say my hair is dyed!"

Harry didn't bother to hide his laughter anymore. Draco was acting like such a girl.

Said blond stopped hurling death threats and turned to glare at Harry. Upon seeing those cold grey eyes, the Gryffindor felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

"S-sorry." Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

Draco slowly nodded, as if to say "apology accepted" and turned to Ron to argue some more.

'Man, I have to get a grip on myself, or I'll blow my cover,' Harry thought, trying to fight the blush off his cheeks.

By cover Harry meant the lie Draco had invented as an excuse for their fight. Who would have believed that Draco had enough honor to punch Harry in the nose for insulting his family, who, by the way, wasn't his family anymore? Well, Hermione certainly did.

Harry, lost in his own world, didn't notice the rock in front of him, and tripped on it, falling flat on the ground. Draco, who had seen this happen, bent down and helped Harry up.

"Come on, Harry, I know you're happy but you don't have to kiss the ground!" Ron had, obviously not seen this.

After he got up, Harry glared at Ron and muttered "And why should I should be happy?"

Ron raised his eyebrows and simply pointed somewhere behind Harry. Harry, annoyed, turned, and once he'd seen the landscape in front of him he couldn't stop but gape. It was Hogwarts castle! Finally!

Harry couldn't stop the huge grin spreading across his face. He didn't even realize Draco's hand was still holding his. In fact, he unconsciously gave it a squeeze. They were home!

When they were an hour away from the castle, still hidden in the forest, the students set up camp at the Head Boy's and girl's command. After all the commotion and talking stopped, they addressed the group.

"Listen, tonight Evan and me, along with all the boy perfects that are not injured, will try to go into Hogwarts and make sure everything is safe. If we don't come until morning, get away from Hogwarts as soon as possible. Understood?" She didn't wait for an answer. "All uninjured boy-prefects pack only necessary items. And don't forget your wand!"

Ron got up and started packing some food. Draco wanted to do the same but was stopped by Hermione.

"No, Draco," She said, "You're not fully recovered yet."

Draco muttered something obscene but sat back down. Staring at the blond, Harry hadn't seen two boys coming towards him until he felt a hand patting his shoulder. He turned to see Evan, who was very nervous about something.

"Um…Harry, can I talk with you for a minute?" After a couple of seconds he added, "In private."

"Sure," Harry answered, a little unsure. What could be so important? Evan had to get ready for leaving!

Harry followed Evan into the woods further than necessary. _'Why are we going so far? A few meters would have been enough not to be seen by others. Maybe he's a spy for Voldermort and wants to kill me! Damn, Potter, are you out of your bloody mind? Evan is your friend.'_

When they were out of sight, Evan turned to Harry and he saw something he had never seen in the usually cheerful boy's eyes, sadness.

"Harry, if the Death Eaters are at Hogwarts, then there is little chance we'll get out of there alive," Harry winced at this. "And if something happens I want you to know this."

Without waiting for a reaction from Harry, Evan leaned forward and gently kissed Harry's lips. Harry was so shocked he couldn't move. Noticing Harry's lack of reaction, Evan stopped the kiss and gazed into Harry's eyes. Before any of them could say something, a female voice was heard from the camp.

"Evan, come on, we're leaving!" It was Cho.

With one last glance at Harry, Evan left back for the camp. Harry, who hadn't moved a muscle for some time started shaking. _'Evan told me the most important thing of his life and he's probably going to die there and I just stood there gaping like an idiot! What kind of monster am I?'_

Harry fell on his knees, covered his face with his hands and tried desperately to stop the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes.

Harry hadn't come back to the camp that night. Draco had wanted to go after him but had been stopped by Hermione, who had said that Harry would come back when he felt like it.

True enough, in the morning Harry came back. He looked terrible. He was as pale as a piece of paper and his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had cried himself to sleep.

"Did the others come back?"

After the others had shook their heads Harry walked to a tree, sat down, and hugged his knees to his chest. Now, after two hours he was still in the same position, his eyes locked on Hogwarts castle.

Then something caught his attention. There was somebody in the West Tower, fluttering a white cloth. Cho! That was the signal! They were alright!

Without waiting, he jumped up and started waving, announcing that they were coming. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, before following his gaze and seeing Cho fluttering franticly the white handkerchief.

Hermione sat up, smiling while she addressed the others, "Come on, people, everything is safe! Let's go back home!"

Harry didn't remember being as happy as he had been on the way back. Not only was Evan was alright, but they were also going back to Hogwarts, back home.

Once they entered the Hogwarts grounds, they were assaulted by the professors, who quickly gave them a check up. The injured students were taken to the Hospital wing whilst the healthy ones were free to go to their rooms.

Draco had to be taken to the Hospital Wing, so that his wounds could be treated correctly. But before he left, he stole one last glance at Harry, a glance that meant, 'Don't forget.'

'Shit! I forgot completely about Draco. The meeting tonight! What am I going to do? What am I going to say?'

"Hey, Harry, let's get some sleep in our own beds," someone patted him on the shoulder. He turned to see a well known redhead.

"Ron, you're alright," Harry exclaimed happily.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione ran to said redhead, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried."

'Seems I'm not the only one who had a rough night…'

"Owww, Hermione, stop it, you're killing me," Ron yelled, but it was obvious he was happy to see her too.

After Hermione let go of him, the redhead turned to Harry, "Come on, mate, I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Me too," Harry replied, putting on a fake smile.

When they reached the Griffindor Tower, Harry headed straight for the boys' bedroom and his bed, which he threw himself onto. He wished the past two weeks were just a dream and tomorrow he'd wake up at Private drive on September 1st.

'_What am I going to do? I haven't seen Evan since yesterday and… and… well, I can't stop thinking about him since then. Well, as much as I started to like Draco, I've wanted Evan for ages…'_ Harry sighed soundly. _'I'm sorry Draco, but I'm choosing Evan. You're still going to be my friend, right?'_

Harry closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless, yet uneasy sleep. Since he'd arrived he hadn't thought for one second that he was back at the one place he had always loved, back at Hogwarts…

**A/N:** Omg, Harry's going to dump Draco! Or will he actually? You'll have to wait for the next and last chapter to find out that:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Finding Love**

It was half an hour until curfew. Harry was silently sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs in the common room, thinking. He had planed to leave after curfew with his invisibility cloak, when nobody who could see him was on the corridors. But the waiting was killing him!

It had occurred to him several times that maybe Draco wouldn't be able to escape from the Hospital Wing, but every time he had shoed the thought away. This was Draco Malfoy he was talking about. He was going to come, Harry was sure of it.

Harry still felt bad for doing this to Draco, but he continued to tell himself that it wouldn't have worked anyway; he had hated the blond for five years of his life.

Harry glanced at his muggle watch. It was half past ten, late enough for nobody to be on the corridors.

The Gryffindor checked his pocket to be sure he still had his invisibility cloak, then sat up and headed for the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry ignored her ramblings about being up after curfew and headed silently for the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower.

Once he'd arrived at the entrance to the Tower, he stopped, closed his eyes, and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen next.

After a few moments he reopened his eyes and entered the room. He almost gasped at the sight in front of him. Draco, wearing a pair of dress pants and an elegant pale blue button-up shirt, was leaning against the wall next to a window, gazing outside.

Harry could see only half of the blonde's face, the other half being covered in the shadows, but that one half was enough to see one thing- Draco was beautiful. Not only beautiful, he was gorgeous, like an angel. _'And he could be your angel and only you can choose if that will happen or not.'_

'_Wait, wait, wait! This wasn't supposed to happen! I don't like Draco that way…I can't… I…'_ His mind went blank for a few seconds and then: '_Fuck it! I've loved Draco ever since that kiss. I can't believe I've been denying it all this tim_e _Evan is in the past, and as gorgeous as he is he isn't what I really want! But Draco… he loves me for everything and forgave me for every stupid thing that I did!'_

More confident, Harry stepped forward noisily on the cement floor, to be sure Draco heard him.

True enough, Draco's head snapped in Harry's direction, his face emotionless. Harry continued walking until he was right in front of the window. His confidence drained once he saw Draco's face.

"So?" Draco whispered unexpectedly, and his gaze once again turned to the landscape in front of him.

"So what?" Harry asked, starting to get nervous.

"What is your answer?" Draco answered, his voice as cold as steel.

'_Okay, this is my moment, I have to do it right.'_ He turned his gaze to the blond, but suddenly stopped, mortified. _'How am I going to say this? I want it to be special and to show him that I mean it! Oh, fuck, just say it!'_

"Y-yes," he stuttered out.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" The blond turned to him, the beginning of a smirk on his face.

Harry sighed. "I said yes, Draco, my answer is yes. Yes, I enjoyed that kiss, yes, I want to be with you, and yes I love you."

Suddenly Draco's eyes widened in shock, "R-really?"

Harry hesitantly took a step forward and put his arms around Draco's waist, "Really." Then he leaned forward and slowly brushed his lips against the blonde's. Sure, he wanted to go much further than that, but the loud sound the door made when it opened stopped them.

A very livid looking Severus Snape was standing in the front door, ready to yell at any second. Surprisingly he said in a very calm but forced tone:

"What are you boys doing here after curfew?"

"Um… I… we…" Harry started.

"Silence! Potter, fifty points from Griffindor, now get to the dorms immediately!"

Both boys exited the Tower, keeping a distance from each other, a distance too big for Harry. Suddenly he had an idea; Snape had told to go to the dorms, but he didn't say separate dorms…

Ron Weasley hated mornings. Especially since he had to wake Harry up too because the idiot didn't have an alarm clock.

Today, as always, he woke up, cursed the morning for coming so quickly, and headed for Harry's bed. The redhead's favourite way to wake up his friend was to take the sheets off him and yell at him. Ron took the sheets off him, but his yell wasn't the 'wake up sleepy head!' type, but the 'Ahhh! Murder!' type.

Harry wasn't alone in his bed. Next to him lay the least person in the world Ron would have thought of - Malfoy. The worst part was that he was half-naked.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron's high-pitched voice could be heard in the entire castle.

"Owwww, Weasley! I realize you're a loud person, but this is ridiculous," Draco yelled, sleepily.

Harry was woken by Ron's yell. He glanced around, confused, then the events of last night sank in. Draco. But where was the blond now? After a few seconds his eyes found him. He was in a glaring contest with Ron._ 'Why am I not surprised?'_

Maybe at first Harry would have thought the train accident was the worst luck ever, but looking at Draco he realized it did have one purpose. Finding love.


End file.
